Tómalo o déjalo
by Any-chan15
Summary: Te daré un consejo, que quizá haga de tu vida un agujero de soledad pero solo así sabrás encontrar al hombre correcto. Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017 #FicToberES, palabra número veintiuno: #Ayuda.


**#FicToberEs, ¿por qué eres malo conmigo? T.T no, mentira XD la culpa es mía por posponer tanto algo que me había propuesto a hacer D: tal vez en el 2018 me vaya mejor e.e ¡No! Lo intentaré, no me rendiré ésta es la historia para la palabra número veintiuno del #FicToberES2017: #Ayuda.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertence.**

 **Tómalo o déjalo**

 **Capítulo único**

Momo Hinamori era una chica bastante soñadora con respecto al amor, más que nada por todos los libros románticos y mangas shojo que había estado leyendo durante toda su adolescencia. Pero ya casi a los treinta años, sin una relación formal y siendo tachada de amiga por todos sus conocidos hombres, porque sí, pasaba, las mujeres también podían caer en la friendzone; la idea de su príncipe azul quedaba cada vez más lejos. Y lo peor, es que ahora estaba en a la boda de su mejor amigo, ese por el cual había muerto de amor por mucho tiempo, aunque luego se dio cuenta que no era más que una admiración de colegiala enamoradiza. Una admiración bastante obsesiva, valía aclarar, tal vez por eso después sus otros conocidos no quisieron invitarla a salir.

―Oye, oye, pon buena cara que esto es una boda, no un funeral ―le trató de animar Renji, tomando asiento a su lado mientras la mayoría bailaba alrededor de los novios.

― ¿Buena cara, como la tuya cuando Kuchiki se casó con Kurosaki? ―dijo con molestia, sabiendo que eso aún le dolía a su amigo, pero él había empezado.

― ¡Vaya que estás de mal humor! ―se burló el pelirrojo, quien le perdonó el comentario solo por ser ella―, vamos, que hay muchos Aizen Sousuke por ahí.

―Si los hay, me evitan a toda costa ―dijo sentándose correctamente y tomando una copa de champagne de un mesero―, ¿qué haré Renji? Ya el mes que viene cumplo treinta años y aún no conozco el amor.

El hombre pareció meditarlo, tal vez ese era un tema muy importante para las mujeres, lo creía así porque varias de sus otras amigas también tenían ese dilema. Incluso estaban planeando en un rincón cómo asesinar a quien les robara el ramo de flores en esa ocasión, había creído que Momo era diferente, pero se había olvidado que tras su dulce e inocente aspecto, existía un ser que anhelaba locamente el amor. O al menos así él lo veía, y ese era el problema principal, la mayoría tachaba a su amiga de desesperada.

―Solo…deja que ocurra. Relájate, concéntrate en tu trabajo o viajar, tal vez tu media naranja está en Europa o América.

Eso más que animarla la desanimó más, ¿y si por estar lejos jamás llegaba a encontrarlo? Tal vez tenía mucha expectativa con los hombres, después de todo siempre los comparaba con su "Aizen-sama" y nadie sería nunca como él, pues en verdad era un cínico mentiroso, ahora se preguntaba qué había visto Orihime en él, que siempre alegaba poder ver su interior. Hasta ella sabía que en el fondo ese hombre era más negro que la noche, les deseaba suerte…

Las horas fueron pasando, luego del baile siguió el brindis, luego más baile, luego algunos comenzaron a irse y solo se quedaron los que se tomaban muy enserio lo de "barra libre" y entre ellos estaba su persona, quien no se retiraba no por el alcohol, sino porque cuando pusiera un pie fuera de allí tendría que aceptar que Aizen-sama estaba casado con una muy hermosa mujer.

―Hinamori-san ―la voz de él antes la hacía brincar de emoción, ahora sentía algo de rencor. Él le sonrió―. ¿Puedo darte un pequeño consejo?

-.-.-.-.-

Despertó con la cabeza punzándole de dolor, haciendo imposible que pudiera volver a dormir, se levantó y fue por una aspirina, se había pasado la noche anterior y no fue para menos luego del consejo que pretendía ser una ayuda en su vida.

"Te daré un consejo, que quizá haga de tu vida un agujero de soledad pero solo así sabrás encontrar al hombre correcto. La creencia popular dice que debes buscar a un hombre totalmente distinto a ti, pues no. Debes buscar a un hombre con tus mismos ideales, psicológicos, espirituales y sociales; física y biológicamente debe ser opuesto a ti, es decir, en sus genes debe haber cosas opuestas a ti, como por ejemplo: que tu fueses muy propensa a la gripe y él muy resistente, esto es automático, es lo que llaman amor a primera vista, ya que el cerebro sabe distinguir a individuos opuestos biológicamente. Pero como dije, en la psique, en su mente, sus sueños, sus ideales, y si se puede, sus gustos, deben ser lo más parecido posible a los tuyos."

Detestaba ese consejo, porque sabía que Aizen-sama tenía razón, qué tipo más despreciable. Se suponía que era su mejor amiga y esa le parecía una buena ayuda…suspiró, algo que hacía mucho últimamente, tal vez lo primero que debía hacer era olvidarse de él.

―Oh…buenos días ―soltó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, haciendo que gritara lo más alto posible, casi ahogándose con el agua que estaba bebiendo―. Oye, no grites, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de mí?

La mujer, con la espalda pegada a la heladera, negó con la cabeza. Tal vez seguía soñando, tal vez era una broma pesada de Aizen, ¿¡qué hacía un hombre así frente a ella!? Con el torso desnudo, con el cabello mojado y una toalla rodeando su cintura. Él sonrió divertido al notar que en efecto, ella no lo recordaba.

―Soy Hitsugaya Toushiro, mi tío es amigo de Aizen Sousuke y como no podía asistir ayer por cuestiones de trabajo, me pidió a mí que fuera ―comenzó a explicar―, luego al final de la fiesta él te presentó a mí, en serio creí que estabas sobria. No soy de los que se aprovechan de las mujeres.

¿Qué se aprovechan…de…? Se sonrojó abruptamente, recién notando que estaba desnuda, era frecuente andar así cuando eran noches de mucho calor, después de todo vivía sola; ¡pero ahora significaba algo totalmente diferente!

―Por favor, no me mires ―dijo con un hilo de voz, ¿le quedaría dignidad que salvar frente a ese chico?

El joven hombre de blancos cabellos y ojos turquesa se volteó ante su petición, extendiéndole la toalla que tenía en los hombros para que las gotas de su cabello no mojaran el suelo. A diferencia de lo que ella estaba pensando, a él esa situación no le parecía divertida, Aizen los había engañado a ambos y eso que la presentó como una "persona muy preciada", no quería saber lo que significaba en verdad eso para él.

Sintió que le era arrebatada la toalla y la chica pasaba corriendo hacia la habitación, pidiéndole que se fuera de la casa. Eso lo dejaba en un aprieto, pues su ropa estaba en la habitación.

―Hinamori... ―llamó a su puerta, para explicarle, pero se sorprendió de escucharla llorar. Rascó sus cabellos, tal vez debería darle un momento.

Momo sentía que moría de vergüenza, ¿cómo era posible estar pasando por eso? ¿Por qué Aizen siempre buscaba lastimarla? Era una tonta al creerlo un buen hombre, sobretodo porque sabía cómo era en realidad. ¿Acaso a esto llamaba ayuda? ¿Cómo se atrevía a elegir una pareja para ella? Aunque estaba siendo muy dramática, tal vez solo quería hacerle pasar una buena noche, pese a que no la recordara. ¡Otra vez lo estaba justificando! Sin duda merecía eso.

No pasó mucho hasta que comenzó a escuchar ruidos desde el exterior, estaba bien, no quería levantarse, que ese sujeto se robara todo lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos un delicioso aroma inundó el cuarto y su estómago comenzó a rugir, pues desde la noche anterior no había consumido nada más que alcohol. Estaba confundida, ¿por qué él prepararía el desayuno?

Salió de la habitación, ya vestida con un short y una musculosa, con su cabello un tanto desprolijo pero recogido en lo bajo. Al llegar a la cocina notó que él seguía con las mismas pintas, por lo que se sonrojó nuevamente.

―Es una disculpa ―se justificó con respecto al desayuno―, ¿te gustan los muffins? Vi que tenías todo lo necesario y quise sorprenderte.

― ¿Por qué? ―cuestionó confundida, otra vez al borde del llanto, no merecía ser tratada de esa manera, la noche anterior demostró que era una cualquiera―. Deberías vestirte, no lograrás nada hoy.

Toushiro pareció molestarse por el comentario, pues frunció el ceño y endureció su mirada, pero lo dejó pasar, alegando que su ropa estaba en la habitación y ella no respondía. Contestando que no le gustaba verla mal, la noche anterior fue una equivocación pero no debía martirizarse tanto por ello. Él no diría nada si ella tampoco. Acto seguido, se retiró a cambiarse.

La mujer se quedó con algo de culpa, lo había juzgado mal. Debía disculparse, pero él había llevado a otro nivel las disculpas con ese desayuno. Escuchó la puerta de entrada y se apresuró a correr hasta allí, ¿tanto lo había ofendido?

― ¡Espera, Shiro-chan! ―dijo alcanzándolo, haciendo que él se detuviera y volteara a verla con una expresión de desagrado―. Perdón, Toushiro, digo…Hitsugaya-kun. Por favor, desayuna conmigo.

Esa petición fue extraña y ella nunca hubiera aceptado, pero él fue fácil de convencer. Era algo incómodo tenerlo siguiéndola, sobretodo porque era más guapo de lo podía pedir, incluso más que Aizen. Otra vez comparando…suspiró.

―Haces mucho eso ―señaló el chico mientras comía, haciéndola dar un respingo en su asiento―, eres muy distraída.

―Y tú muy atento ―concedió, decidiendo prestarle atención a él y no a sus tontos pensamientos―. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

La conversación resultó bastante amena, él se veía serio y malhumorado, pero al hablarle esa idea se incrementaba y mejoraba. Le gustaba que fuera así, aunque no tanto su edad, tenía veintiocho años, dos menos que ella. Sonrió, no le molestaría tenerlo de amigo, a Shiro-chan.

También descubrió que tenían muchas cosas en común, entre ellas el interés en la tecnología, la curiosidad en la robótica, pese a que ninguno trabajaba o estudiaba sobre eso, lo que lo hacía más interesante. Tenían las mismas reglas sobre con quién salir, tuvieron un amor imposible, solo que él logró olvidarlo fácilmente al contrario de ella. El chico se justificó de que si de verdad hubiera sido amor, estarían juntos, y objetó que ella debería pensarlo también después de todo su "amor" se había casado.

Era sábado por lo que ninguno tenía que trabajar, pero él quería cambiarse la ropa que llevaba desde el día anterior, por lo que tuvieron que despedirse y sin mediar palabras él le robó un beso.

Momo cerró la puerta y puso una mano en su corazón, esa sí que había sido una mañana inesperada y sin querer admitirlo, ésta vez de verdad Aizen la había ayudado. Ya quería ver a Shiro-chan de nuevo, en eso pensó en que no tenía forma de contactarlo, por lo que se apresuró a ir por su celular y billetera, notando en su mesita de noche un papel con el número de él. Sonrió, Toushiro estaba un paso adelante.

-.-.-.-.-

Volviendo a la noche anterior…el sitio se veía descontrolado por todos los borrachos, la música ya no era armoniosa ni agradable sino algo depresiva. Se podía notar la inconsciencia de muchos al tratar de ligarse a la novia, siendo apartados por el novio.

Toushiro llegó en medio de ese panorama, reprendiéndose por haber tardado tanto y no llegar en una situación más normal, se acercó a la pareja y les dio sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos de parte de Ukitake. Quien le enviaba un sobre secreto a Orihime Inoue, o mejor dicho a Orihime Aizen. La chica lo abrió emocionada y encontró un número para emergencias por violencia de género, debía admitir que estaba algo asustada, muchos le habían regalado lo mismo.

―Tus amigos son muy bromistas ―dijo entre risas nerviosas, escondiendo el sobre, que le fue arrebatado de las manos por su esposo.

―Muy gracioso, Ukitake ―dijo al aire, sin cambiar su expresión apacible.

Hitsugaya quiso utilizar ese momento para irse, pero el novio le quería presentar a alguien y al no querer ser descortés, aceptó. Nunca se creyó que iba a ser una chica tan bonita, debía admitirlo, pues no tenía una belleza exuberante sino la de una fina pieza de arte.

Sousuke le dijo que ella era Hinamori Momo, una persona muy preciada para él, y como debía irse con su esposa le pidió que la cuidara, como un favor al amigo de su tío, rematando la "petición" con: "o le diré a Ukitake que llegaste tarde". Toushiro rechistó, la amenaza no era necesaria.

Se quedó viéndola un largo rato, apartando a todo borracho que se le acercase y sin querer fue él quien quedó a su lado, envuelto en sus delicadas manos que parecían pedir que la rescatasen de una pesadilla. Le preguntó si recordaba su dirección, su única intención era llevarla a su casa y dejarla allí, pero en el camino ella pareció despabilarse, aunque no lo supiera le hizo las mismas preguntas que le haría al día siguiente. Obteniendo además de las respuestas, más preguntas y sin querer, la atención de aquel joven. Quien movido por una fuerza desconocida, la hizo suya y disfrutó cada caricia y beso en esa noche que no solo le entregó su cuerpo y número de teléfono, sino también un poco de amor.

 **Fin.**

 **Quería que vieran las dos partes para que no digan que mi Shiro-chan es un pervertido aprovechado u.u jajaja ¿y qué tal? Saquen su propias conclusiones, si Aizen fue bueno o malo, ¿realmente quería ayudarla o solo quería vengarse de la broma de Ukitake?**

 **En este fic me divertí describiendo a la Momo que la mayoría de sus haters dicen que es, una loca perdida de amor por Aizen. Pero e.e no saben que Shiro-chan es el que siempre estuvo en su corazón porque a Aizen, ¡nunca amó! La verdad es preocupante que vean amor donde solo hay admiración, por eso no considero a sus haters, verdaderos haters, porque creo que no entendieron a este personaje xD en fin…aún quedan muuuchas historias T-T así que me voy a escribir.**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
